Promised In Darkness
by Terra Tenshi
Summary: As the worlds separate Cloud makes a final promise to his lover before the darkness takes him. LeonXCloud Gift fic for DustUsagi on her birthday. Happy Birthday to you!


DISCALIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts as can be proven by the fact that there were no boy on boy kissing scenes during game play. So nyah. :-P I know I'm just sooo mature.

I first saw Leon out of the corner of my eye as I sat on the steps of the Coliseum. I spent the rest of the day convinced that I had seen a ghost that is of course until I crashed straight into the living breathing ice wall on my way to the next match. It was then that I discovered that he truly wasn't Zack returned from the dead after all. Freezing storm cloud eyes were staring straight through me and in a flash I was reliving my first day as a SOLDIER recruit, knowing that everybody saw me as being too small, too skinny, too weak, too pretty, to even be a grunt. Then the eyes were gone and as the cold that had taken over my body thawed and melted away it left behind a warmth that hadn't been there before.

I found myself captivated by a stranger that I had known for less then a minute. Not that that little fact changed anything. I spent what little time I had free of challengers watching him train with Yuffie, vaguely wondering if perhaps there was something more behind their relationship, and when they weren't available (or when my heart couldn't take the speculation anymore) I would think, though some may call it daydreaming, of him. I berated myself for acting like a silly girl with her first crush but in reality I was helpless to stop myself. I'd found a new light, infinitely brighter than that one which had let me fall into darkness in the first place.

I was there the day he and Yuffie faced Sora's little tribe on our own personal battlefield. I spent most of the match agonizing over whom to route for, the person who had inadvertently freed me from Hades' pact or Him. I chose my new savior and thrilled over how he handed over a new keychain upon his defeat. It seemed to me that deeply hidden in his eyes there was a spark of pride.

When he approached me about fighting with him in the next tournament it never occurred to me to consider the possible repercussions or ulterior motives before I said yes without another thought. We never bothered to train together as he had in preparation for his and Yuffie's fight. It was as though we trusted each other to be ready when the time came, despite never having spoken a word to that affect. When that time did come our styles blended together seamlessly and for a moment I knew that Sora saw it too and for the first time it occurred to me that maybe I wasn't dreaming after all.

Then I fell. A single inevitable blow and I was down for the count. To tell the truth it didn't really worry me, I knew that as soon as the fight was over I'd be back in the front foyer good as knew. Apparently Leon wasn't one to take things so passively. As I sat slumped in one corner of the arena waiting for the end our eyes connected and he surged under my gaze, magic washing over his blade as it was lengthened and strengthened, glowing with a strange and most likely fatal aura. For a moment I was almost certain that this was revenge for me and not just another attempt to strengthen the key bearer we all relied so heavily on.

When he finally fell both Sora and his clowns looked exhausted. I could nearly feel the smug exhaustion and pleasure radiating from the figure beside me. The magic of the Coliseum reached for us and I frowned, worried I wouldn't be able to reward our champion before we were returned to the foyer. Then it retreated and I was positive that somehow Leon was the one holding it back, giving me my chance to finish what I needed to. I drew out of my pocket a small iron chocobo keychain, a gag gift from Zack for some random reason on a day long ago in a world far away, and one of my only mementos of him. I pressed it in to Sora's hand and then we disappeared.

On the day the general arrived I could feel it in my very bones and, as duty required, I was there to great him. He arrived in a flash of light befitting the dramatic sense of the best Shinra, Inc. had to offer. Vincent and I might have borne the numbers also but he would always be number one. He turned to face me and I was frozen in the same way I had been in the final battle years ago. For a moment it felt as though the world had been pulled out form beneath my very feet as Sephiroth smirked at me. Then a hand was on my shoulder and Leon stepped around me, blocking me from the one-winged-angel's sight.

"Cloud..." he spoke, voice soft, "Phil wants to talk to you." And then he was gone yet just like magic I wasn't afraid anymore and I could glare defiantly in to those glowing Mako orbs before I turned and left without a word.

What seemed like ages later I wandered the streets of Traverse town aimlessly. The air around me seemed thick and heavy as a wet blanket. It was almost as though the worlds themselves were holding their breath for the last battle. Normally I was perfectly content to stay in the fighters' wing of the Coliseum but so close to what was looking more and more like the end I was struck with a sudden desire to see this place where so many shattered remnants of worlds seemed to land. I passed a dark alleyway and was drawn in. Pressed against a rough wall by a strong, lithe form I remained unafraid. A whisper of movement as my assailant leaned in closer.

"Thought you were supposed to be visiting your childhood home." I whispered near his ear. A soft snort.

"There'll be plenty of time for that if this all works out. Right now I have more important things to do." I raised an eyebrow wondering precisely when I had become a thing. He flashed straight white teeth in something closer to a smirk then a smile and I was being drawn away through the streets.

Like a dream no one seemed to notice or acknowledge us. Through a door, down a wide hall, first door on the right and I was pressed against a wall once more. I frowned considering asking him what his sudden obsession with pressing me against walls was all about but then lips were pressing against mine and I had much better things to think about. His kiss was demanding, almost rough against my mouth and for once I was glad to surrender. He kissed like he was laying a claim on me, ravaging my mouth with his tongue and forcing me to respond while still staying submissive. I tried to keep up, pressing back against his lips but he seemed to be draining my energy away and soon I was far too dizzy to do anything but lean back and let him be in control.

By the time he finally pulled away I felt about ready to melt into a little puddle of Cloud-goo at his feet. His lips quirked in a faint smirk as though he knew exactly what I was thinking and exactly what he was doing. He tugged me towards the bed and I went willingly my feet trying their hardest to drag and trip in the soft pile of the rug, the fuzziness not yet having retreated far enough to return my wits. I was relieved when he met the beds edge and turned to push me down on it, it was strangely comforting to have something solidly horizontal at my back, almost like a guarantee that I wouldn't ruin the moment by ending up in a crumpled mess on the floor.

He sat at my side searching my face as he loomed above me. Finally he pulled his gloves off as he moved to straddle me, his hands moved to cup my cheeks and I gasped at the sensation. His hands were cool to the touch and beneath the surface of his skin power thrummed in tune with his heartbeat. The sensation of that power against my skin was intoxicating and I nuzzled against his palm in an attempt to get closer to it. From beneath my lowered lashes I could feel his incredulous gaze on me and so raised my eyes to his questioningly. He shook his head faintly, long cinnamon tresses shifting over and around his shoulders.

"You didn't scream." I blinked at him in surprise, the beginnings of a question forming on my lips but when my mouth opened all that escaped was a moan. During that brief silent pause his hands hand managed to slip up and under my shirt to cup my top few ribs through the skin of my side. Now his thumbs were brushing over my nipples each teasing and flicking in its own rhythm as that delicious power sent jolts of pleasure fizzling through my nerves.

My lips tried desperately to form the words running through my mind using some sounds other then the moans and gasps which kept falling from my lips. His hands moved again, one twisting to pinch gently at my peaked nipple while the other moved down to tug my shirt up and reveal my skinny chest to him, grey eyes flashed with a gentle scolding above me.

"No more talking." His voice was husky and demanding in my ear, clever fingers twisted ever so gently and I gasped again pleasure flowing through my body in waves. He kissed me quickly, pulling away before it could become anything more then a chaste peck and jerking my shirt over my head in one quick movement. Being exposed from the waist up caused some of the blood which had been rushing enthusiastically towards my groin to detour to my cheeks flushing them a bright red and giving them that strange burning sensation which always seems to accompany a blush.

Above me Leon chuckled huskily causing my blush to darken. His eyes looked down at me from beneath half closed eyelids before he lowered his head to lap at my hypersensitive nipples, I let out a cry at the first warm wet touch, my back arching towards him in an almost perfect bow. He chuckled again and although I knew my blush had darkened yet again I couldn't find it in myself to care as he sealed his lips over the nub sucking softly and occasionally using his tongue to lash and sooth by turns. After only a few minutes of this I was gasping and whimpering, helpless to his torture. Finally his lips released me only to switch sides and repeat the process, sweat stood out on my forehead and upper lip as I writhed beneath him.

After what seemed like an eternity he seemed to grow tired of tormenting me and rose up again so he could see my face. His silvery orbs met my own dazed eyes, my fluttering lashes closing him out for a second or two before opening once more. As I took in his expression I was acutely reminded of the cat that ate the canary. I wanted to scowl but his long fingers were already working on the fastenings of my pants. My chest seemed to constrict to hold in my breath as the final button came undone and long cool fingers slipped beneath my cotton boxers to wrap around my erection. His fingers merely held me at first almost as though he was measuring me up. Then he gave a gentle squeeze and the breath I had been holding hissed out from between my teeth.

He smiled then, the first smile I had ever seen on his face and for a brief coherent moment I wondered why he didn't do so more often, but his hand started to move up and down. A cool palm cradled me gently as he stroked rhythmically up and down, every so often his thumb would flutter over the head or swipe at the slit as his hand reached the top. About that time his other hand began the work of pulling my pants and boxers down past my ankles. Soon I was bare though I did have the presence of mind to wonder vaguely where my cape and brace had gone.

And now he's watching me again and he seems to know what I am thinking, he's frowning, wrinkling his forehead and creasing the scar that runs between his eyebrows. His head lowers and suddenly the warmth I felt earlier on my chest is wrapped around my erection and I cry out, nearly screaming at the sensation. Hands hold my hips down so I can't buck further into that delicious warmth, his tongue swirls around the head playing for a moment before his lips slid down engulfing me.

My body writhes trying to escape the pleasurable torture but his hold remains firm and I am caught with no choice but to surrender. I can feel him smirking around me and I let out a soft growl. His smirk widens and he pulls away. I growl again and glare fiercely at him. I hate this, hate that he can have me worked up to such a furious pace and still look totally cool and unaffected. My eyes widen slightly and it's my turn to smirk as I realize the answer to my problem. I sit up slowly pouting at him in an attempt to look coy; all I need is a moment's distraction. His eyes flash in faint surprise as he tenses warily suddenly faintly uncertain and I make my move. I slide easily across the bed to press tightly against him. My lips fasten to the pulse point beating furiously at his throat and my hand latches firmly on to his shoulder pulling him down on top of me swiftly. I can feel more then hear his gasp and I weigh the urge to smirk against my desire to keep him off balance. I arch my hips up against him rubbing against the proof of his arousal.

I feel his body tighten and this time I do release his neck to smirk. I let my body fall limply against the bed letting his weight fully pin me there, my eyes flash with challenge as I make my final move.

"Now that you have me, exactly what are you going to do with me..." I pause letting my words sink in before I finish it, "...Squall?" His eyes flash to mine and I can see the anger, the desire to punish me for being so presumptuous. Like lightning one of his hands is holding my wrists above my head as his other slips beneath my arousal to find my entrance. His fingers probe gently and surprisingly they are slick with something though I cannot be sure what.

One finger then two then three enter me, stretching and probing mercilessly and I am lost in the sensation unable to stop myself from moaning like some cheap whore, or Tifa. Then he rises stripping efficiently, obviously he is as tired as I am of the teasing by now. He stretches out on top of me using his weight to pin me in the most efficient way possible before pressing against the opening to my body. I suck in a breath at the sharp teasing sensation of him pressing ever so lightly against my opening, then his thighs flex once and the head slides in, I arch frantically at the sensation hating that I am still pinned down and as such unable to properly express my enjoyment of this unique combination of pleasure and pain.

He wastes no time, driving in to the hilt. I gasp at the feeling of being stretched far beyond my limits but I don't want him to stop and he doesn't. He pulls almost all the way out pausing only momentarily to adjust his angle by a fraction and then he drives back in, this time striking something within me that sends stars dancing across my vision as I scream.

I can feel him smirking again but I no longer care as the next minutes are lost in the wonderful sensation of him pounding in to me again and again each time striking that spot with deadly accuracy. Finally I am thrown over the edge by the feel of that cool hand wrapping around my arousal once more and jerking me off in quick almost brutal strokes.

I scream something that only vaguely resembles the name Squall, as I feel my entire body tightening like a bowstring. My passage hugs him and his teeth bite deep into my shoulder drawing blood as they leave a mark for the world to see. He groans my name as he finally let's go and I feel his warmth fill me.

For the moment it is just us, the rest of the world having been swallowed by a blissful whiteness and I can almost see him smiling down at me again. Then the white begins to fade and I find myself dumped unceremoniously back on the bed of the Traverse Town Hotel.

Slowly he pulls out his weight still holding me down and preventing me from thrashing against the exquisite torture of his withdrawal. He rolls to one side before gathering me up against him. I wonder how he can still move so efficiently when all I can feel from my own limbs is the pleasant, fuzzy feeling of total exhaustion.

The covers are drawn back and he somehow manages to slip us under them before collapsing into sleep. I manage to fight off my exhaustion, instead patiently waiting for feeling to return to me. For some reason I'm unwilling to let go of this moment when I fear it might be the only one I will ever be allowed to experience with him.

Finally my muscles begin to obey the silent commands my brain has been sending them and I roll over on to my side. He is lying next to me on his back, eyes closed. The tension that has continually seemed to haunt his features since I have known him is gone now and he is lost in a peaceful slumber. Loath to wake him I merely watch him, occasionally reaching out to run a finger tip over his skin or brush a bit of hair back into place.

A flash of light catches my eye and I twist slightly to gaze out the window. It appears that hundreds of stars are shooting in reverse, rising from nowhere to race backwards across the sky before coming to rest. A childish voice echoes through the perpetual night sky. It's Sora speaking to someone, I close my eyes, listening intently and just manage to catch his last words.

"I'll come back to you! I promise..." The world seems to be growing fuzzy around the edges and I know the worlds are separating. Beside me Squall seems to fade in and out of existence for a moment before returning to relative solidity, but I know it is just a temporary reprieve. I lean down laying a kiss on his brow; tears cling to my lashes as I lean down to whisper against his ear.

"I'll come back too. I promise." I lean down sealing our lips together; my eyes close tightly as the world begins to fade from existence around us. Then there is only blackness and the fading warmth of his lips against mine.

Lips are gone and the warmth fades, suddenly I'm cold and my arms wrap tightly around myself as I turn my face up to the sky, eyes still stubbornly sealed. I cling to this darkness for a few seconds longer as my lips form the words once more silently, 'I promise...' and with that I let myself fade away.

**AN:** +Blush+ (points at Tora-chan) She made me do it. Blame her. +blush+ And so my first attempt at word porn comes to an end. Sorry if it didn't measure up to my usual standards but I've discovered that it's somewhat difficult to write when you're blushing constantly. Add to that the facts that 1) I am a total virgin and 2) My friends were behind me making out the entire time, they called it 'inspiration'. Please Review I need all the encouragement I can get. Thanx.

P.S. Anyone who reads Sapphire Chains I promise that the 4th chapter is on its way. Let me know what you though of this fic, if I get enough positive feedback I may tie this into SC later.


End file.
